macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
MBR-07-MK II Spartan
=SPARTAN MBR-07-MK II MAIN BATTLE DESTROID= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Spartan Main Battle Robot is a Close Combat Main Battle Robot; designed roughly along human lines to be able to engage the originally unknown former giant crew of the SDF-1 should they turn up, and be hostile. Design of the Spartan began over a year after the designs for the 04 series Destroids began, with production beginning in 2005, and the first combat ready Spartans appearing in 2008. Unlike the other Destroids, the Spartan has no auxiliary power plant, relying on a greater enhanced primary giving more power and endurance than the 04 series' power plants. The Spartan being a Close Combat unit equipped with hand like appendages was one of the most widely used Robots in the SDF-1 Defense Forces during the journey back from the edge of the solar system. The Spartan was used for defense on the deck of the SDF-1, provided protection against Zentraedi boarding actions, and was capable of assisting in clearing debris and erecting new buildings and defenses with its massive claw hands. By the year 2020 the UN Armed Forces had decided to fully embrace the Variable Fighter as its mecha of choice, leaving all Destroids with an uncertain future. With no upgrades and a general phasing out, Destroids such as the Spartan were either used for parts, targets at UN Test Centers, or decommissioned and sold to civilians, normally for demolition and construction work after some minor alterations. Most branches of the UN Armed Forces still have a few Spartans around for heavy work required on base. The UN Army and UN Space Marines especially so. As both are generally ground based combat units, they still employ the Spartan and other Destroids in front line combat roles. The most common use of the Spartan in post 2020 is in the civilian market. When Spartans where decommissioned and began to be sold to the public, construction and demolition companies where almost fighting to get hold of these immense Robots. Spartans can still be seen in cities today, no longer defending them, but helping to build them. . RPG STATS Vehicle Types: Spartan MBR-07-MK II Class: Main Battle Robot Manufacturer: Centinental/Kransmann Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2008 MDC BY LOCATION: Hands (2) 150 each Arms (2) 200 each Legs (2) 250 each (1) Main Body 375 Shoulder Mounted Missile Pods (2) 150 each Gun Cluster 150 Top Mounted Laser Turret 50 Battle Mace 200 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEED: TOP SPEED RUNNING: 65 mph (104 kmph) STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 11.31 m WIDTH: 8.3 m LENGTH: 6.1 m MASS: 29,400 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Gigenheimer Roy 2004 thermonuclear reaction furnace WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. BIFORS 12-ROCKET CLOSE-IN SELF-GUIDED ROCKET LAUNCHERS (2): . o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Riot Control/Civil Rescue o MISSILES TYPE: Short Range Guided Missiles (Warhead varies) o RANGE: By Warhead type o DAMAGE: By Warhead type o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1, 2, and 4 o PAYLOAD: 12 Short range guided missiles 2. MAULER RQV-10 ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASER GUNS(2): . o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Rear Flank Defense o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 4D6 MD per dual blast o RATE OF FIRE: As per Pilots number of attacks o PAYLOAD: Unlimited 3. ASTRA TZ-IV GUN CLUSTER (2): Between the two shoulder mounted Rocket Launcher packs is the two TZIV Gun Cluster, consisting of 1 x laser gun, 1 x 32 mm MG, 1 x 180 mm grenade launcher, 1 x 12.7 mm MG, 1 x flamethrower used for Anti-Personnel work o ASTRA LASER GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 2000 ft (600 m) o DAMAGE: 2D6 MD (per cluster) o RATE OF FIRE: As per pilots attacks o PAYLOAD: Unlimited o ASTRA 32MM MACHINE GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 1D2x10 MD burst (per gun) o RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee o PAYLOAD: 30 rounds per gun o ASTRA 12.7MM MACHINE GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 1D6x10 SD burst (per gun) o RATE OF FIRE: 1 per melee o PAYLOAD: 20 rounds per gun o ASTRA 180MM GRENADE LAUNCHER GUN (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Vehicle o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 1d4x10 MD (per launcher) o RATE OF FIRE: 1 per melee o PAYLOAD: 8 rounds per launcher o ASTRA FLAMETHROWER (2): o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel o RANGE: 200 ft (60 m) o DAMAGE: 5D10 MDC (per flamethrower) o RATE OF FIRE: Twice per melee o PAYLOAD: 30 blasts per launcher 4. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: The Spartan is designed as a Close Combat Destroid, although preferably an enemy would be kept at a distance, however the pilot of the Spartan can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Destroid is quite agile for a Destroid and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches and kicks, rolling with impacts, etc, making full use of the deadly and immense Norman Banks CH2-TYPED claw hands. DAMAGE: o Restrained Punch/Slap: 1D4 M.D. o Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. o Claw Hands: 1d4x10 M.D o Battle Mace: 1d6x10 M.D. o Kick: 1D6 M.D. o Body Block/Tackle: 1D4 M.D. o Tear/Pry with hands: 1D4 M.D. o Stomp: 1D4 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE SPARTAN: · AUTO-PILOT: The Spartan is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped in Variable Fighters, it can be reasonably trusted to get the Destroid from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the Robot is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. · COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS: The Spartan is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the Spartan is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. · EJECTOR SEAT: The reinforced cockpit of the Spartan contains an ejector seat which can be fired when the mecha is destroyed. The ejector seat contain thrusters firing it high into the air before the parachute attached opens. The ejector seat also contains a powerful locator beacon. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the pilot if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. · EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. · HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. · HOMING SIGNAL: The ejector seat of the Spartan is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled Destroid or ejected pilot. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships, Variable Fighters and Destroids can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. · LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. · LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. · OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. · OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. · OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. · RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. · RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. · SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a Destroid by the enemy, the pilot can activate the Spartan's self-destruct system, which will cause the Robot to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. · STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All UN Destroids come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) · TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The Spartan's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. COMBAT BONUSES FOR SPARTAN COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC DESTROID COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Destroid · 1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED SPARTAN COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Spartan MBR-07-MK II. · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +1 on initiative. · +2 to strike · +3 to parry · +2 to dodge · +2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.